Hitherto, various kinds of medical pressure-sensitive adhesives have been used for medical bandages.
As the result of attaching importance to the adhesion to the skin in conventional medical pressure-sensitive adhesives, the countermeasures to the skin stimulation has been insufficient.
Recently, since percutaneous absorption-type preparations prepared by incorporating a drug or drugs in pressure-sensitive adhesives are increased and the adhering time is prolonged, the countermeasures to the skin stimulation become necessary, and many medical pressure-sensitive adhesives prepared by compounding a polymer with a large amount of a liquid or pasty component having a good compatibility with the polymer and giving very slight damage to a stratum corneum have been proposed as one of such countermeasures.
However, some of these medical pressure-sensitive adhesives are used for the skin only as adhesives containing drugs and others are applied in various states for various medical fittings and medical instruments, such as a means for fixing catheters, etc.
For some of such medical fittings and medical instruments, a material into which a plasticizer is easily transferred, such as non-plasticized polyvinyl chloride, is used and when a medical pressure-sensitive adhesive containing a liquid or pasty component is applied to such a medical fitting or medical instrument, the liquid or pasty component is easily transferred into the medical fitting or the medical instrument to cause a possibility of damaging the medical fitting or the medical instrument.
Further, when a medical bandage is prepared by forming the layer of the pressure-sensitive adhesive on a support, the liquid or pasty component is transferred into the support to change the composition of the medical pressure-sensitive adhesive. Thus, in spite of the disadvantage that it is necessary to use a support into which such a liquid or pasty component of the medical pressure-sensitive adhesive is not transferred, which results in greatly restricting the selective range of the support, any investigation has not been made at present from this point on the medical pressure-sensitive adhesive compounded with a large amount of a liquid or pasty component.